


Baby, it's -270.45°C Outside

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics), Venom: Space Knight
Genre: 803 has impeccable timing, Blankets, Coitus Interruptus, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Eddie may be married to a space alien and a former Guardian but he is NOT accustomed to space, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flash is primary host, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Know Anymore, I am bad at following these prompts, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Not very smutty, Other, Sharing Body Heat, Space Knights mentioned, Space Shenanigans, Temperature Play, They're Married Because I Said So, Venom is tired and done with these dorks, i guess, i just wanted them being goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Flash and Venom have dragged Eddie along on a trip to Klyntar, until the Space Knights' ship hits an anomaly which wreaks havoc on the temperature control system within life support. They'll be fine, but for now, they're huddled up waiting for the crew to turn the heater back on.Unfortunately, Eddie warms up a lot faster than Flash, and sometimes their symbiote partner cannotbelievehow ridiculous those two can be sometimes.(Kinktober Day 3: Temperature Play)





	Baby, it's -270.45°C Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real explanation for this except that I've always been amused by the prospect of Eddie, Flash, and Venom all going to space together. And what's better than the age-old sci-fi trope of "life support is on the fritz so now we have to huddle together for warmth"? 
> 
> I wanted something goofy and fluffy and here we are.

“You know, when you said you wanted to try temperature play someday, I didn’t think _this_ is what you meant.”

“It’s not, actually. I’d been thinking more along the lines of like… whipped topping. That half bottle of Hershey’s syrup in the fridge. Even just other… chilly things. Or if the heat went out.”

Flash huddled closer to his husband on the bed and tried to seal out the creeping cold. As with everything on the ship, their quarters were utilitarian, void of decor (save for a picture of the two of them and Andi which Eddie had taped onto the wall). They were both stripped down to skin, which wasn’t so unusual, except that it was more out of necessity than choice. He pressed his nose to Eddie’s bicep and drew in a breath.

“You smell good, you know that? What soap did you bring from home?”

He snorted, tensing up. Eddie didn’t usually get cold - good blood circulation - but he wasn’t used to space, and so this excursion to Klyntar had him more on edge than usual. “How are you so _calm?_ Your weird robot friend said _life support_ was damaged. Life, Eugene. _Support._ ”

“That’s just what the overall system is called - or what it translates most easily to. 803 will have us back up and running in no time. We’re lucky it’s only the temperature control that was damaged. And don’t call him weird; he’s had a rough life.”

A shape moved against the emergency lights on the floor, slipping through a crack to join them on the bed. Flash sat up and reached a hand out to their symbiote partner, too exhausted at this point to bother with a full shape. Venom slipped under the blankets, between and around them both, just a sloppy mess of tentacles and weariness.

“Buddy, you gotta take it easier. I know the cold doesn’t affect you, but you can’t blame us for being worried.” Flash stroked along the length of a tentacle, and received only some incomprehensible sound from the dark mass in return.

Eddie hummed in agreement. “He’s right, love. You’re wearing yourself thin.”

“How’s everyone doing?”

Venom didn’t bother with words, instead sinking into his cosmic bondmate and sending a quick rundown: 803, J’k, and Earo hurrying with repairs; Punch checking Iqa for signs of hypothermia (and Iqa threatening to tear his head from his body if he ever questioned her prowess as a warrior ever again); Mahia and Tarna getting into yet _another_ argument while Pik Rollo tried to keep her daughter from interfering. He pulled away a little and formed a face, wrapping more around Eddie and slumping against his shoulder.

“They are _exhausting_ ,” Venom admitted, more than happy to insulate the both of them against the cold. He gave a low, pleased rumble when Eddie leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Venom’s head. “But repairs seem to be progressing well. They are… concerned about human fragility-”

Eddie scoffed despite the shiver that ran through him and made him press closer to his lovers.

“-but I reassured them I have the utmost confidence in the both of you. And I am happy to be once again with you.”

Flash chuckled and wrapped himself tighter around Eddie. “Well… you know Eddie… native Californian.”

“Shut up; I run shirtless in New York winters.”

“But you’re cold _now_.”

“Yes, I’m cold _now_ ; we’re in _space_ , where there is no oxygen or heat or warm shower to step into, or there was, before the _temperature control broke-_ ”

“Mm, this is why you were always street-level.” Flash stroked his partner comfortingly and leaned in to rest his lips against Eddie’s neck. “Still cold?”

“Not so much since Venom joined us.”

Flash moved his hand, which had been just outside the warm cocoon of symbiote mass and blankets, back inside, and with a wicked grin poised it at Eddie’s neck, like a serpent about to strike. “What if I do… _this?_ ” He pressed the hand to Eddie’s warm neck as he did so, and Eddie jerked away instinctively.

Eddie hissed and snapped at the offending hand. “Ugh, that’s cold! _Asshole_ ,” he snarled, and yanked away the bulk of the blankets.

Flash laughed even as a wave of cold hit him. Venom moved to cover him, and while he appreciated the sentiment, it was more fun to gently tease Eddie about this. He slipped back under the blankets, wrapping himself as best he could around Eddie, giggling hysterically as he did so.

Eddie hissed again, but Flash could feel him holding back laughter. He graced his fingers over Eddie’s ribs, one thigh locked around Eddie’s leg and pressing into his back, tracing his tongue over the back of his neck. Eddie finally gave a snort of laughter and managed to bat Flash’s hand away.

“Stop, that’s not fair; you can’t steal my heat _and_ tickle me.”

“All right, all right,” he conceded, moving his hands - which were still cold - around Eddie’s waist and against his stomach. Flash kissed at the nape of his neck and let his fingers trail lower, lower, brushing past the trail of hair to-

“Ah, _fuck!_ You are the _worst_ and I am telling the entire _planet_ how you just took your frozen, malicious little hand and just wrapped it around my dick--”

“Oh, stop it. I’ll make it up to you.” Flash clambered over to Eddie’s other side, still securely under the blankets, Venom making a grumbling noise as he moved out of the way, poking tendrils out, possibly annoyed by their restlessness. He tried to send soothing thoughts his partner’s way (c _ome on, I’m just trying to keep him distracted so he doesn’t freak out_ ) and Venom settled. Flash turned his thoughts back to his husband and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them. “There’s still a couple parts of me that _aren’t_ cold.”

Eddie shivered, this time not from the cold, and Flash grinned as he started to lick and suck his way down his husband’s torso. Something buzzed in the room, but he passed it off as some kind of weird feedback from his bond with Venom. He had just started to tease Eddie with his tongue when--

\--the door whirred open.

«Sir, life support has returned to…»

Flash sat up so fast he threw off the blankets in the process, and scrambled to cover himself and his absolutely red-faced husband. Venom, for his own part, formed a head and addressed 803. “We understand. Thank you, 803.”

“Um, yeah,” Flash stammered out, “you have great… punctuality. Letting me know. Right away. In my quarters. In person.”

«You are… welcome? Was this poor timing, sir?»

“Nah, 803. You better, uh, let everyone else know, though. Right now. Away from my quarters. For an hour or three.”

«...understood. Mahia will want to see you on the bridge.»

He dismissed the robot with a friendly wave and collapsed onto Eddie’s chest, laughing despite himself. Flash kissed his face, and grinned.

Eddie eyed him warily. “What?”

“Your face sure isn’t cold anymore.”

A tendril seized a pillow and gently bopped Flash in the head with it.

“ _You_ are the most exhausting member of the entire crew,” Venom remarked.

“You still love me, though, right?” He turned then to Eddie and wiggled his eyebrows. “Same question for you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and slumped back onto a pillow. “Fortunately for you…”

“...yes, we do.”

Flash bit back another peal of laughter, pulling the mass of Venom closer and hauling the blanket up over all of them.

“Me too, babes. Me too.”


End file.
